kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
132. The Butler, Approving
The Butler, Approving is Chapter 132 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth, and Tanaka watch a training match between Francis and "Ciel". While "Ciel" struggles to fence with his aunt, Elizabeth asks Ciel how his cough is as "Ciel" told her that Ciel couldn't go boating because of it. Ciel replies that he doing better now, and shortly afterwards, "Ciel"'s training ends and Elizabeth runs up to her fiancé to help him stand up. Then, Tanaka announces that the twins' teacher in kingcraft, Professor Hugues, has arrived. As "Ciel" has to change out of his fencing gear first, Ciel heads alone to the lesson but stops on his way when he overhears a conversation between his father and aunt: Francis wants Vincent to think properly about the matter that if something were to happen to "Ciel", Ciel would have to take over the role of Earl of Phantomhive and Watchdog—a burden which could be too heavy to bear for a child as frail as him. Vincent jokingly replies that, in that case, they would have to relinquish the Watchdog duty and return their lands to the Royal family—much to Francis' displeasure. On a different day, the twins accompany Vincent on an inspection through the lands governed by the Phantomhive family to learn about the duties of an earl. On their way through their domain, Vincent tells his sons that an earl has "to manage and protect this land, on which so many people live" as the estate is the home of those people and without them, the land cannot prosper—no matter how small their work may seem. After hearing his father's words, Ciel says that "Granting everyone's wishes sounds difficult" while "Ciel" remarks that they "have to take care of them if we want them to work hard for us" as "even sheep will go elsewhere if they have no grass to eat." Vincent carefully watches them pondering. At the local church, they meet with Vicar Rathbone who greets them. Vincent asks him if there's something which requires his attention, and Rathbone tells him that the hospital needs money to employ more nurses. Upon hearing this, Vincent decides to host a charity ball and says that he will talk to Rachel about it. Also, Rathbone informs Vincent that Sam the shepherd is going to become a grandfather soon and the family wants Vincent to name the child. However, Vincent has to admit that naming is not one of his strengths and says that Rachel was the one who named the twins. Rathbone comments that his son's name is rather unusual in England, and Vincent says that his and Rachel's relatives said the same—however, he remarks that "traditional English names are tedious" and that an "era which such thinking might not be too far behind." While Vincent and the vicar keep on talking, the twins talk about the future. Ciel tells "Ciel" that he would make a wonderful earl like their father and that he himself wants to become someone they can all be proud of. Thus, "Ciel" asks him what he wants to be in the future, and Ciel entrusts him with his wish to open a toy shop in London so that children will have more toys to play inside with. "Ciel" is not pleased of his twin's dream as he would prefer he would become a vicar or a doctor in the nearby town as he does not want Ciel to leave him. Ciel replies that he will not be alone as he will have Elizabeth, but "Ciel" is still sad. Their conversation is interrupted when Vincent calls them as they have to go on now. Characters in Order of Appearance * Francis Midford * "Ciel Phantomhive" * Tanaka * Elizabeth Midford * Ciel Phantomhive * Vincent Phantomhive * Vicar Rathbone Navigation es:132. Ese Mayordomo, Aprobando it:Capitolo 132 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc